The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Calibrachoa, botanically known as Calibrachoa sp., and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘SAKCAL095.’ It is characterized by having a white flower color, large flower diameter and semi-creeping plant and growth habit. ‘SAKCAL095’ originated from a hybridization made in 2004 in Kakegawa, Japan. The female parent was a proprietary hybrid Calibrachoa breeding line named ‘03-136a’ and had a rose flower color with veins and a creeping plant and growth habit. The male parent was a proprietary hybrid Calibrachoa breeding line named ‘3B-70A-1’ characterized by its cream-yellow flower color and semi-creeping plant and growth habit.
In May 2004, ‘03-136a’ and ‘3B-70A-1’ were crossed and 140 seeds were obtained. In July 2004, the F1. seed was sown in the greenhouse, cultivated and plant lines were produced with flower colors of both rose and white with both mounding and creeping plant growth habit.
In October 2004, plant line ‘K5-106’ was selected that had large, white flowers and a semi-creeping plant growth habit.
In February 2005, line ‘K5-106’ was vegetatively propagated by cuttings, cultivated and evaluated.
In April 2005, the breeder confirmed that line ‘K5-106’ was fixed and stable. The breeder propagated and cultivated line ‘K5-106’ again in July 2005 and February 2006 to reconfirm the lines' stability. The line was subsequently named ‘SAKCAL095’ and its unique characteristics were found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.